Various types of gate latches are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a swinging double gate latch including a vertical beam disposed on an end portion of a fence, having a right side, a left side, a top side, a bottom side, a front side, and back side. What has further been needed is an outer mounting plate disposed on the left side of the vertical beam proximal each of the top side and the bottom side of the beam, with an annual collar centrally disposed on each of the outer mounting plates. In addition, what has been needed is an inner mounting plate disposed on the left side of the vertical beam proximal each of the outer mounting plates, a pair of latches comprising an upper latch and a lower latch, with each of the upper latch and the lower latch further comprising a front flap and a rear stopper flap, and a U-shaped mount having a pair of outer ends and a center support. Lastly, what has further been needed is a handle that pivotally engages the mount center support, a chain having a bottom end that is attached to the beam, and a locking pain on the chain that is configured to prevent the pivotal engagement of the handle with the mount center support.